<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are Stars, But Meant To Die? by honeybeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134761">What Are Stars, But Meant To Die?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeb/pseuds/honeybeb'>honeybeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, No Beta, No Dialogue, but ig it could also really be taken literally as well if you want, fluff if you squint, i have no idea if this makes any sense, im so tired, just one drawn out metaphor, the sky is like a person sorta idk, this is just the ramblings of me at 12 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeb/pseuds/honeybeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The sky shook its head at George. Poor, lovestruck starboy."<i></i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Are Stars, But Meant To Die?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you enjoy the ramblings of my sleep deprived sad self &lt;3</p><p>edit: upon reread not much of this makes sense but it's kinda pretty so i hope you like it anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment they first kissed he knew it would end badly. As George’s lips met his own, the fervor between their mouths set the tone for their entire relationship. Fiery, passionate, and with the intensity and beauty of a burning star collapsing in on itself and bursting into a cacophony of colors across the expanse of the universe. </p><p>Because that’s what they were, isn’t that right? Two souls, intertwined into a single star and being, burning their mark into the sky. Their love, so stubborn that it refuses to leave the night for centuries after they have burned the lasts of their hearts. </p><p>And being a star they were bound to end with the same burning passion that they started with.</p><p>------------------- </p><p>People watched from the planets below as they entangled and wrapped around each other, starlit faces and burning bodies. Mouths upon mouths, skin upon skin, it was good that their star was a single one, for they could not stand to be apart from each other, no matter what lies they may have spewed in a haze of rage. </p><p>They knew that their love was on display for all to see, but they paid no attention to that fact. </p><p>After all, what are stars, but mean to be seen, to be admired and watched from afar?</p><p>On the good days they could be seen holding the other in a warm embrace, faces soft and aglow. The sky seemed to smile at their shows of love. Their touches were gentle, strong hands running up and down smooth, milky skin that seemed to shimmer under light, and kisses peppered on patches of freckles. Permanent smile lines formed from quiet jokes and loud smiles. </p><p>On the bad days faces would turn to the sky and find them still holding each other tight, fingernails digging into soft flesh, tears turning to steam under the heat of their cheeks. They would scream and yell and threaten the worst things they could conjure up in their wrath filled minds. Words spat with acid, burning into the skin of the other. </p><p>Sometimes it would go on for hours, days, even weeks if they both remained in their stubborness. The sky would frown and turn its face the other way in disapproval, and people were left to wonder as they watched from the ground.</p><p> Why couldn't they just love each other? </p><p>Oh, but that’s where they were wrong. They did love each other, more than any other person in the entire universe could love another being. No one else existed inside their world, their star. And that’s exactly what they wanted. They didn’t see the need for other people when in their minds all they needed was each other. Once again the sky tutted at their naivety. </p><p>After the drawn out fights and sobs they would quiet, just basking in the presence of the other, quiet apologies and kisses over accidental scorch marks left where starfire touches lingered too long. They loved one another, and that was all that was needed at the end of the day. </p><p> </p><p>Cycle upon cycle, this repeated for centuries on end, love and hate, adoration and fury. </p><p>People eventually grew tired of their antics over time, ignoring the shouts from the sky. Even the sky would occasionally regret allowing the nuisance of the star to remain in the universe, but it still managed to put up with it. </p><p>Sometimes Dream would remember his premonition from when they first kissed. That they would go out in a blaze of fury, that their explosive love would eventually come to a fiery end. </p><p>Everyone knows that stars don’t live forever.</p><p> But as he held George’s sleeping head in his hands and stroked his hair, eyes fixed on the other gently twinkling stars above them, he didn’t really care. Their time would come, but their time was not that moment, so it did not matter. </p><p>George, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of that fact that even the smallest of creatures seemed to know. He reveled in the love that Dream gave him, and forgot the pain everytime he pulled him in a little tighter and kissed the top of his head. Dream didn’t always hear it when George would softly plead for him to never let him go, to hold him in his warm arms forever. The years spent fighting didn’t really seem to matter to him at the time, for time passed differently for stars, and he couldn’t see that the end was coming. </p><p>Their eternal embrace was never meant to be broken. They were supposed to remain in the sky and in each other's arms for the rest of time and the world was supposed to watch as their love remained a spectacle for all to see. They were supposed to be the epitome of love and desire. </p><p>The sky shook its head at George. Poor, lovestruck starboy. </p><p>The moment in which they broke apart was the most painful thing either of them had been through. It came after a particularly harsh shouting match between the two and Dream realized that he couldn’t do it anymore. He loved George with all of his burning heart, and that’s why he knew that their star could no longer shine. George screamed at him and pleaded and begged him to stay, and Dream yelled back, shouting back all the times that George had hurt him and wronged him. Both had endured their love for a millennia too long. Maybe in another lifetime they could have been fixed, but they were too far gone for that, they always had been. </p><p>George never forgot the aching loneliness that was the feeling of Dream leaving his embrace. It was cold and empty. It was everything and nothing at once. The twin flame that made up their star split apart and George watched as his heart was ripped from his very being. His eyes moved to Dream, his face contorted in pain as tears streamed down his face. It took every fiber of his being to remove his hands from George’s. </p><p>Fingers grazed palms and they fell apart. </p><p>Explosions erupted across the vast expanse of space, and colors filled the black emptiness with a sickly beauty. Luminous clouds floated around their star marked grave, twisting and turning with the solar winds. </p><p>The sky sighed its final sigh on their behalf and shook its head. A tragic story, really, but not one it has not seen before. </p><p>The people are too far away to notice, they won’t notice for a few more centuries. They’ll continue to face the sky, eyes searching for the lover’s star, and sighing gladly at the sight of the twinkling carcass. And when they do notice, they won’t cry at the loss of the lovers, they’ll marvel at the colorful clouds of stardust and death, but it’s okay. </p><p>Because after all, what are stars, but meant to die?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TY FOR READING MUAH<br/>just a lil note, this isn't a representation of a particularly healthy relationship, but its what i kinda wanted to go with for this fic and i hope you liked it !!!<br/>come say hi on  <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_beb_">twitter!</a><a></a></p><p>also ik its rly short, i'll have some longer stuff out soon hopefully!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>